


To sway just like it was Friday night

by Cophine_Supercorp



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, F/F, Fluff, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-28
Updated: 2020-06-28
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:15:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24965092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cophine_Supercorp/pseuds/Cophine_Supercorp
Summary: Kara Danvers and Lena Luthor are actresses who went to South Africa for comic con after their show's success. Nia is interviewing them because their fans want to know their full experience of South Africa. Fluff.
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 2
Kudos: 24





	To sway just like it was Friday night

**Author's Note:**

> It's fluff and dork supercorp.

The video starts with CatCo's logo and camera rolls with Lena wearing red shade glasses looking at Kara. The way the camera is capturing both Kara and Lena's upper body, Lena is wearing a purple blouse and Kara complementing with plaid purple shirt underneath a gray tank top. The setting where they shot this video was a studio of CatCo it was dark outside that is why the studio has those small lightings to light up this whole interview thing.

"It's all red once again." Lena shyly smiles and utters those words. Nia is giggling behind the camera and Kara looks at Lena with a big smile.

"Not bad. It's nice about your face-" Before anything kara about to tell Nia interrupt with "And we are rolling. And we are back" Lena taking her night glasses off.

"Yeah." Lena did a yo sign with her hand.

"Welcome to CatCo." And Nia finishes her greetings.

"Thank you for having us again." Kara said

Nia had an interview with both Lena and Kara in Durban but it was short. "I hope you won't mind sharing your South Africa's memories with yours and our fans. Last time it was a very short two minutes of you both talking about South Africa, the fans are requesting a long interview with you."

"We are still there, we never came back from that." Lena murmured.

"Sometimes she says the best thing." Kara said with dreamy voice complement Lena.

"Sometimes Kara?? Sometimes?"

"So continue."

"Where were we? Durban walk?" Lena asks Kara, tries collecting her memory from the last interview. Kara was searching Lena's red night glasses to wear which Lena took after they started this interview.

Again Nia's voice came "We were talking about the food."

Kara's face was disgusted. "Look food was I don't know which kind of herbs, spices they use it was different but not my kind I'm like craving for potstickers and lena was trying to feed me veggies."

"Our motto wasn't the food." Kara agreed with Lena and she continued, "It was to explore new things and places." In between this kara wore Lena's red glasses and Lena stopped her, "No."

"What?"

"I'm not wearing any glasses but you are. I wanna wear it."

"Okay. We will share this in half." Kara was laughing "you wore the ride side and I left side and we will complete the set" All started laughing.

"I know a joke about this." Lena is still laughing and continued, "There was an old couple who were sitting in a hotel. When an old man eats the old lady fans him with a paper fan and when the old lady eats the old man fans her. And there's a young couple who were watching them say there's so much love between you two then the old couple tells them this is not love our teeth set is only one." Kara started laughing loudly and so is Nia.

"This is too much."

Kara was clapping and said, "How loving and disgusting at the same time."

"It remind me because Kara you said you wanted to share the glasses so"

"I'm sure we have two glasses here. Where were that sexy glayers?"

"Can we focus on interview Kara?"

"So I can't wear this red glasses?"

"No." Kara pouted and Lena lost with those pout and puppy eyes. "Okay you can wear it." Lena gave her night glasses to Kara and Kara wore on her blue eyes.

Looking at Lena, Kara checking Lena with and without those red glayers and murmuring, " What a tone this glayers has huh" Kara definitely flirted with Lena at this point, Nia thought.

"Okay so food. Yeah food. Look if you are asking for vegan food there. It's a crime. The way they give you those looks if you ask them about vegan food. When I ask what you have in vegan? They were like did you ask a vegan? And i'm like yeah vegan food" Lena expressed through her face and her hands. Kara is smiling looking at Lena how she is describing. It was fascinating for Kara.

"Kara enjoyed there with her non veg food."

"What oh come on. We have to go where they have vegan food."

"They also serve non veg food Kara."

"As I said before our agenda was to explore South Africa and casinos."

"Last time we finished that short interview at the point talking about Monte casino." Nia's voice came.

"Before that Durban walk is important." Kara nodded in yes agreeing with Lena.

"See when we came to hotel and got settled down-"

"We made plans to shower and came down and explore."

"That was my plan Kara." Lena said with surprise in her voice. "By the way it was a nice hotel. There was a showroom. Which kind Kara?" 

"Harley Davidson da da da da da."

"Oh my god. Rodking-"

"Ping ping pinggg" Kara was engrossed with mention of Harley Davidson cause she's a big bike fan. "I told Lena that the bike's name is roadking and when it starts you won't believe how it sounds."

"I literally couldn't believe the sound of that bike."

"Then there was a road we could see from our hotel rooms. So many sexy cars and bikes going through that road it was beautiful."

"It was like Mecca for Kara."

"We went to our hotel rooms, showered, and planned to visit that Harley Davidson showroom."

"But it got closed." Lena said and Kara got sad cause didn't get to see that showroom.

"And my heart crushed but the cars going through that road. Sexy. That place's name is Rockridge I think. We walked one hour long."

"When we coming back to hotel, there was a lane and from there, there were so beautiful houses and everyone has cute dogs and I love dogs-"

"Woof-"

"We saw dogs. We were like kara there would be your house. Mine would be here-"

"Owwwwww woof woof"

Lena looked at Kara, Kara was still woofing and Lena laughed. "Kara I said at least three lines-"

"I got happy on love dogs." Everyone was laughing at Kara's goofiness.

"We were just goofing around the road. One or two cars stopped and asked if we wanted lift? we were like no we just walking. That was hilarious, and there were two girls running I think."

"Oh you are ladies attraction Kara." Nia's voice came from behind the camera and Kara got shy.

"No. Nothing like those girls." Kara answered.

"Remember in the last interview that one lady who wants to eat you, you were talking about?"

"Yeah that lady who wants to eat me."

"And she replied to CatCo. She was like thanking for mentioning her in interview sort of like that"

"Thank you ma'am. Next time when I come to Durban please don't try to eat me." Kara said with manners.

Lena was still in shock with that incident. "I'm just thinking at that lady's gut that you know she was saying she was tryna eat you." Kara and Lena looked at each other for a couple seconds and Lena continued, " By the way the whole Durban walk was amazing, the people are amazing, the roads and cars, houses, the whole experience was amazing."

"When I forgot some details you were like I have short term memory. You are forgetting some details Lena." Kara said, "There's one more car stopped but we were on the opposite side of the footpath and they screamed ARE YOU KARA AND LENA?"

"We nodding in yes"

"That car took u turn and stopped on the half of the footpath we were on. They started taking pictures with us and we gave them autographs."

"On the first sight They recognised Kara not me they didn't think I'm the Lena Luthor cause the off screen im smol bean."

"Because you are Lena. Onscreen you have like a Rich bitch ass persona and off-screen mushy soft girl."

"They gave us their card and said if you need any help call them."

"We didn't call them but they said they will take us to?" Kara gives a questioning look to Lena.

"Some casino or disc." Lena answered.

"South Africa has lovely weather by the way."

"I'm basically born for that weather."

"Wha- Lena I'm saying since we landed there."

"Look I love winters. I'm basically from Ireland so yeah I loved the weather there."

"So that was the whole Durban walk. We came back to our hotel and got ready and went to con and saw our lovely fans there."

"And from this CatCo interview whoever watching this I want to say a big thank you that y'll come to see us, cheered for us and gave lovely gifts. Thank you for making memorable day for us." Lena thanked to all fans who came to see them and Kara also thanked to all their fans. "So many people came to see us. So many people loved us. For a moment I thought I'm in national city that so many people recognised us. Thank you so much for love and support."

"The queue was so long. People love us so much." Kara gives a flying kiss to the camera.

"Then after that evening we were searching for a vegan food restaurant again for me. We ate mushrooms and salad there. Then went to a mall and we got mobbed." Lena said with surprise she didn't think that would happen to them.

"I was trying to tell Lena that now people know us and they will come and try to say 'hi'."

"I know I still couldn't believe we were in South Africa. I thought it was the US."

"Okay so next day, next flight, next destination. Johannesburg." Kara is so pumped with the next part.

"We landed in Johannesburg. I was so excited. When we took the flight from Durban I was like this." Lena showing how she was sleeping. "And in a moment we were in Johannesburg like this."

"We both slept the whole Durban to Johannesburg flight. After that we didn't get much sleep."

"In the afternoon what we did kara?"

"There was no gym in that hotel so I was working out and I got late to meet her. We decided we will explore in the afternoon."

"The whole theme where that hotel is located was a carnival theme. It was beautiful. There were so many colors."

"The whole world's colors were there. And I love colors." the way Kara was giving a goofy smile when Lena mentioned she was lost there.

"The view from my room was amazing."

"And from my room I can only see roads. I was little bit pissed cause there was no gym for me work out so I work out with my round bag like this." Kara stretched her right hand and floated her hand from upside to down. "There's a couch in my room so I turn the chairs to back and I did dips."

"You really have to do gym everyday?" Nia's sound came back from the camera.

"She loves gym." Lena told.

"Yes I do."

"That I know. I remember the other day you were shooting for a scene and after that you were supposed to go to the gym." Nia continued from the other side of the camera.

"Okay so kara did her work out then We got ready. And she didn't have her shampoo."

"Who packs shampoo for travel? I don't."

"I do. And you know how Kara packs her bag before we travel?"

Kara gets up and shows the camera. "Let me show y'all. I put my whole stuff in a bag and covered it and sat on it. Zip the left chain and then the right one. If some clothes are still overflowing from the middle I just put them back in. In the next destination when I unpacks it was poof." Kara completed the sentence with hand animating overflow cloths. And all laughs how dorky Kara is.

"It was like jack in the box. Then I said I have enough shampoo for both of us. But kara used the hotel shampoo and conditioner."

"Back to South Africa."

"Yeah. We are still at JoBurg. Work out has been done. Get ready for the next con. I wore a red suit."

Kara looked at Lena and said, "Red suit? You wore black one."

"Really? But-" lena giggles.

"Two and half hours of our experience just got deleted by Lena."

"Kara do you remember when we were in Durban, in the hotel lift, a drunk man-"

"Outside of the lift. There were three people." Kara corrected Lena.

"Yeah. Two men and one girl."

"One of the men was heavily under the influence of alcohol."

"Badly." Lena continued with the story, "He just came near Kara and complemented Kara. How nice biceps are! They were becoming like bro yo type. Kara was doing hi hello with that man."

"Did you catch that accent there the way they talk with a wide open mouth." Nia questioned both Kara and lena.

"Yeah Kara had a little bit of an accent there but now it's gone."

"Lena is lying I didn't catch the accent but I would like that the way they talk oye"

"Kara have you seen your lips."

"How come I'll see my lips." Kara started watching her lips and pointing. "The whole time I watches you I have no time to watch mine." And here they go Nia thought.

"Okay we were in lift. And I got scared with that drunk man. Kara is meeting him like she knows him forever. He was saying hey beautiful and like that."

"He was saying you were looking beautiful. And I said thank you very much. He said take care of her and I said I will. Then he said to Lena to take care of her too. And lena was like this." Kara strengthens her face mimicking Lena's face. "Lena didn't say anything, he was asking if anything happened and I was like nothing. I said She's very shy and the drunk man replied but she's very beautiful. He started to come near us and we were like." Both Lena and Kara posturing maintain distance to that man with their hands. "I was saying to lena he said you are beautiful say thank you to him and lena said thank you but with silent mouth." Kara mimics the mouthed thank you in front of the camera. Lena just giggles.

"After that he asked if we were actors." Lena started continuing with her story. "And Kara said no we are architects." Lena laughed out loud. Kara was proud of her lie.

"Why? Why did you lie" Nia asked Kara.

"Because I was trying to end this conversation. If we say we are actors then he asks where do you work? where are you from? I just ended the conversation cause what do you ask more about architects so that was one of my smart lies." Kara said proudly.

"Back to JoBurg. We got ready and went to Carnival mall."

"You wore a red dress there." Kara vividly remembers this.

"And It was so cold but it's okay."

"Let me tell this. Lena was wearing nice red dress with full sleeves not very short but very nice. I said to her we should take jacket also. I was already wearing two layers. If we went outside you'll catch cold. She said no no if I wear jacket it will not look nice on the dress." Lena listening to Kara and looking at her. "Okay I'll hug you if you will need warmth and she said are gonna hold me the whole time? I said I can or if you started get cold just tell me I will give my jacket." Lena was giggling and she knows how it's gonna end. And Kara continued, "When we were in front of hotel's lobby the door opened and Lena started shivering. I said what happened, lena said nothing we are standing on one point if we start walking the cold will go away." Kara knew how lena is stubborn and laughing on their antics.

"We don't have freedom there to walk. Someone is waiting for us to take us there. And the guy who was taking there introduced himself to us and I was like." Lena opened her mouth with 'o' shape.

"He had a huge hand and he was so tall."

"So we went there and accidentally kara gave chicken to me to eat. I said to her it's a chicken. It's not a vegan burger."

"You know what happened, we ordered something else. Our order got replaced with someone else."

"I was saying to Kara this is not our vegan burger. She said yes it is. Then I take a bite of that and turn to Kara look this is not vegan."

"It wasn't. I'm sorry."

"I even told kara to take a bite and let me know if it's vegan or not. You know how Kara tastes it. She took a bite and disgustingly said vegan." Kara smiled at how come Lena eats vegan.

"After that it was con time. Again JoBurg showed their love for us. I wanna give them lots of love and thank you. They were hooting at us and screaming for us."

Lena continued, "we also did lots of shopping when we were at Carnival mall. I bought some books and shoes. And Kara lost her shit looking at video games stores."

"I LOVE video games I bought some games and I told her I'm in next row of shop-"

"But Kara wasn't there, she was roaming somewhere else. And my phone is also working. I was pissed and scared. From my expressions people started noticing that I was lost or something and then there was this miss waving at me hey Lena."

Kara has the smile on her face observing Lena's emotions.

"I bought some comics too and DVDs. There was a 'Death of Superman 2' comic."

"Yeah I was enjoying her excitement over that Kara was like a kid who got something special."

"We bought some clothes. Actually we went there at the wrong time. On Sunday they were closed. I thought we would get to see some lounge and Frank, our guide slash driver, took us to some place and Kara said we could play pool here."

"Also there were some good jukeboxes there, in the background the music was good. I told her you can enjoy it and I could play pool or we can have some dance."

"Frank took at some cool sexy building."

"It looks amazing-"

"Amazing was not the word, it was a sexy Casino building. I said to Kara we should explore this Casino. I feel so blessed that I was here to see Monte Casino."

"When we entered and looked above us Lena said can I die here?" Kara was looking upside and duplicating Lena's action from that day.

"Oh my god. I can not explain when we entered it was a night and suddenly I feel like it's a day. I don't know what kind of light that was. We enjoyed the whole casino. It was fun. The whole structure whoever architect that casino and the way they executed. Hats off. It was so stunning and beautiful."

Kara is looking at Lena, thinking, how Lena is invested in that casino.

Lena continued her experience in Monte Casino, "There were restaurants with themes. For example if the restaurant is Thai you will see Thai culture there. There was a peacock with a mirror. If it's Indian you will see spices and flavorful, colorful themes. You see the best thing was that there was a combination between old and new combo."

"On the ground floor people are gambling and drinking. Above that floor, there were houses like old english movies. Very European architecture." Kara gave some more details.

"Yeah there were windows which had flowers, there were fake trees and birds. It looks so real. There was a stage which had a red curtain in front of it. I just want to explore everything about that casino. If you wanna go on holiday go to South Africa go to Johannesburg and go to Monte Casino. You will thank me later."

Nia's voice came, "Would you like to be their brand ambassador?"

"Oh yes-"

"I would love to. Call me and Kara. I've already lost my shit at Durban walk and some two three casinos, JoBurg. If they let us more explore South Africa I wouldn't come to USA at all."

"We had little time there but it was worth it."

"And thanks to Frank for being an awesome tour guide for me and Kara. He was lovely."

"From Montecasino we went to Emperors palace. It was like the rich ass casino we see in movies. That casino was also mind-blowing. We were like where is the end man."

"We clicked so many pictures there. Then we came back to Carnival casino. We enjoyed it so much then our flight time was near. Then we came back here. I was like "I wanna go back now." From being excited to sad Lena's expression changed in a couple seconds.

"Beautiful people, nice people, beautiful Montecasino then emperors palace, Carnival casino then that mall……"

And the interview cuts with Lena looking at Kara dreamily.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed.


End file.
